


Life Is Good

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bubba POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: It's not easy everyday. But moments like this keep me going. And even if it's only for a fleeting instant, life is good right now. Life is good.





	

It's not easy everyday. But moments like this keep me going. And even if it's only for a fleeting instant, life is good right now. Life is good.

At the moment I'm tucked between the Toecutter's legs, with Johnny between mine. I usually can't stand the guy but I might be a little bit drunk and I crave the affection.

My body feels warm all over. Maybe it's the alcohol or Toecutter's arms around my torso and Johnny leaning on me. It's nice. We're fine.

I'm holding onto Johnny's waist and my head is thrown back against Toecutter's shoulder. Johnny is keeping his sweet mouth shut for once. In fact, none of us are talking. Toecutter is humming a tune I've never heard before. He might be drunk too. 

Johnny is falling asleep now. I can tell because his head is lolling side to side and his body is heavy against my chest. I don't mind. I feel good.

I'm not sure what tomorrow will be made of. I know there's no hope for people like us. We won't last long. I guess that's why we're living to the fullest. I'm not sure what I live for.

But right now I don't care. I've got Johnny in my arms and Toecutter has me in his and everything is all right. Everything is all right.


End file.
